


צפרדעי שוקולד

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, הומור, מסתבר שאני עדיין צוחקת מהבדיחות של עצמי אפילו אחרי עשור וחצי, פלאף
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: החיים לא קלים כשאתה אדם זאב והקונדסאים הקטנים חמודים ממש
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	צפרדעי שוקולד

רמוס לופין ישב לבדו בתא הריק. הרקיע העגום וכרי הדשא הירוקים שנשקפו בעד לחלון הרכבת התמוססו למערבולת של אפור וירוק. הנער בן האחת-עשרה עדיין התקשה להאמין כי הוא באמת שם. המכתב מפרופסור אלבוס דמבלדור, המנהל החדש של בית ספר הוגוורטס, הגיע לפני שבועיים בלבד – דמבלדור התנצל על העיכוב, והסביר כי היה עליו לעשות סידורים מסוימים על מנת לאפשר את לימודיו של אדם-זאב בהוגוורטס. רמוס הושיט את ידו לגעת בצלקת – הוא קיווה כי שיערו הארוך מהמקובל יסתיר את העור הפגום: חצי סהר של טביעות שיניים מחודדות בעיקול צווארו.

אמו של רמוס, אנאליז לופין, נשמה לרווחה כשהינשוף האפור התדפק על חלון המטבח של הבית הקטן שבכפר. מכתב הקבלה המסורתי מהוגוורטס היה קשור לרגלו של הטורף הלילי. הידיעה כי בנה היחיד ילך לבית הספר ככלות הכל הייתה נקודת אור בודדה בחייה הקשים.

אביו של רמוס, ג'ונתן לופין, נפטר כתוצאה מדלקת ריאות שלא טופלה כראוי. רמוס היה אז בן שנתיים בלבד. ה"תאונה" שקרתה לרמוס בגיל חמש, לא סייעה להקל על חייה של אנאליז.

הוא זכר את הערב ההוא. אנאליז סבלה מאחד מהתקפיי המיגרנה שלה ושכבה בחדר השינה החשוך, כואבת ועייפה מכדי להשגיח על רמוס בן החמש. לא שהוא היה זקוק להשגחה מיוחדת. רמוס לופין תמיד היה ילד שקט, כמעט שקט מדי. הוא מעולם לא הסתבך בצרות; לא היו לו חברים מפני שאנאליז חששה להניח לו להתרועע עם ילדיי המוגלגים שבכפר; הוא היה ילד מהורהר, חולמני, תמיד שקוע במחשבות; והיה לו הכישרון הנדיר להעסיק את עצמו. אותו ערב בילה רמוס את זמנו כשהוא מתחקה אחר עקבותיו של דביבון. הוא איתר את העקבות סמוך לחצר הבית – במקום שבו חילקה אנאליז אוכל לתרנגולות הבודדות שבלול – ועקב אחריהן אל תוך היער.

הייתה זו שעת ערב מוקדמת והשמש עדיין פיזרה שביביי אור בעד לעלוות העצים. הקרקע הייתה מכוסה בנשורת, אבל רמוס יכול להבחין בענף שבור, בשיערות אפרפרות בודדות, במקום שבו חלף הדביבון. הוא המשיך הלאה לתוך היער, שקוע במחשבות מכדי לשים את לבו ליצור האחר, שנע חרש בין העצים ולטש בו זוג עיניים ירוקות ומבריקות.

הזאב הסתער על הילד הקטן ללא אתרעה מוקדמת. רמוס שמע את העלים המתפצחים תחת כפותיה של חיה גדולה, וברגע הבא הדף אותו הזאב אל הקרקע, קובר את שיניו בעיקול צווארו. הוא צרח. הצעקה הדהדה שניות ארוכות לפני שגוועה. הכאב ואבדן הדם טשטשו את הכרתו של רמוס. הדבר האחרון שזכר היה שני מוגלגים שהתפרצו מבין העצים.

הם הביאו אותו לאנאליז כשהוא חבול ומדמם. אחד הזעיק אמבולנס בזמן שהאחר הרגיע את האלמנה ההיסטרית. מאוחר יותר נודע לו כי השניים היו ציידים ששוטטו ביער בחיפוש אחרי צבאים. הזאב שנשך את רמוס נקטל בו במקום.

הפנייה למשרד הקסמים נעשתה בדיסקרטיות האפשרית. הגישה הרווחות בעולם הקסמים גרסה כי באדם-זאב יורים, ורק לאחר מכן: שואלים שאלות. העובדה כי אותו אדם-זאב מדובר היה לא יותר מילד בן חמש לא הועילה בהרבה. הפקיד שמונה לטפל בעניינו של רמוס היה אדם מבוגר וחמור סבר שהעיף באנאליז מבט בקורתי אחד וסיפר לה כי אין דבר שניתן לעשות בנידון. יהיה עליה לארגן מקום מבודד בו יוכל רמוס להעביר את הלילות בהם ישתנה מאדם לזאב, משרד הקסמים נמנע באופן עקרוני ממתן סיוע חומרי ליצורי-אופל, ועליה לדווח מדי שנה למחלקה על פיקוח ורישוי יצורים קסומים. ובקול שנשא רמז לאמפתיה, הוסיף שמוטב, אולי, לאפשר למשרד הקסמים לטפל בנושא...- בדרך המסורתית. לאדם-זאב, ככלות הכל, לא ציפה עתיד מבטיח בעולם הקסמים.

עיניה הענקיות, התכולות של אנאליז, נתמלאו בדמעות. היא הידקה את אחיזתה בכתפו של רמוס, וכשהיא זוקרת את סנטרה, הודתה לפקיד על עזרתו. הם חזרו הביתה בשתיקה. אנאליז, הבחין רמוס, חשקה את שפתיה באופן שהעיד על התקף מיגרנה מתקרב. הוא הניח לה אם כן, ועלה לחדרו. רמוס יכול לשמוע את היפחות החנוקות שעלו מהקומה התחתונה, וכשהוא מושך ספר מאויר מהמדף ניסה להתעלם מהקולות המטרידים.

אנאליז התקינה את המרתף לשימושו של רמוס. היו דמעות בעיניה בפעם הראשונה בה השאירה אותו לבדו בחדר החשוך. הזאב יכול להריח את האישה שישבה מצדה השני של הדלת לאורך כל אותו לילה. בבוקר, היו עיניה של אנאליז אדומות ונפוחות. אף על פי שהייתה אישה קטנה וחלשה יחסית, נשאה אותו בזרועותיה לקומת הקרקע, שם ניקתה את הפצעים והחבלות שהסב לעצמו בניסיון לפרוץ את דלת החדר האטום לחלוטין. לאחר מכן, השכיבה אותו לישון. אותו יום נרדם רמוס לאורן של קרני השמש הראשונות.

השנים חלפו בשלווה יחסית. רמוס ואמו חיו בבית הקטן שעל גבול היער, הרחק מחברה אנושית. נשות הכפר הדאגניות באו לדרוש בשלומם של השניים מדי פעם בפעם, ואנאליז דחתה את פניותיהן בנימוס. הפקיד ממשרד הקסמים הגיע גם הוא במספר הזדמנויות ותמיד עזב את אנאליז כשהיא דומעת. אנאליז המשיכה להסתיר את דמעותיה מרמוס. דור חדש של תרנגולות המה וקרקר בלול. ואז הגיע המכתב מהוגוורטס- בניגוד גמור לכל הבטחותיו הקודרות של הפקיד.

אנאליז הייתה נרגשת. עוד באותו יום לקחה את רמוס לסמטת דיאגון בפעם הראשונה בחייו. בן האחת-עשרה לא יכול לשבוע את כל הפלאים שסביבו. אמת היא שהחלוקים השחורים שקנתה אנאליז היו משומשים, כמו גם הקדירה הנמוכה וספרי הלימוד, אבל השרביט, אותו רכשו ב"אוליבנדר'ס" היה חדש לחלוטין: שלושים ואחד סנטימטרים של עץ דובדבן מבריק ופרוות חד-קרן. היא רצתה לקנות עבורו תנשמת, אבל חרמש הכסף וחמשת הגוזים שנותרו בידיהם לא הספיקו לשם כך. במקום, הלכו רמוס ואמו לאכול בגלידרייה של פלוריאן פורטסקיו.

הראשון לספטמבר הגיע במהירות רבה מדי לטעמו של רמוס. הוא מעולם לא ציפה שיורשה ללמוד בבית ספר, והמחשבה כי בקרוב יעלה על הרכבת שתיקח אותו להוגוורטס ריגשה והפחידה אותו בו זמנית. הוא מעולם לא נמצא הרחק מהבית לאורך זמן. הרחק מנכחותה האוורירית, הדואגת של אנאליז. מעולם לא היו לו חברים בני גילו- או חברים בכלל. ומעל לכל, ריחפה השאלה של היותו אדם-זאב.

הוא שמע על דמבלדור במעורפל. אמו למדה אותו קרוא וכתוב ורמוס קרא אודות המכשף הזקן בנביא היומי, שהיה הקשר היחיד של אנאליז ורמוס לעולם הקסמים. אלבוס דמבלדור נחשב למכשף רב עצמה, אך מוזר מעט. האם יתכן... שזהו עוד אחת משיגיונותיו של פרופסור דמבלדור? מה יקרה אם הכל יסתבר כטעות אחת גדולה? רמוס ידע שהדבר ישבור את לבו. ואת לבה של אנאליז: מה שהיה אפילו יותר גרוע. הוא אמר לעצמו כי מוטב שלא לשקוע בתקוות שווא, לפחות עד לרגע שבו יעלה לרכבת.

כעת, ישב רמוס ברכבת, בתא שהיה ריק לחלוטין, ועדיין לא האמין שדבר מכל זה מתרחש באמת.

מסביב יכול רמוס לשמוע את קולותיהם של ילדים מדברים, מפטפטים וצועקים. מעבר לזה, נשמע הרחש המונוטוני של שקשוק גלגלי הרכבת. משהו, או ליתר דיוק, מישהו, נחבט כנגד דלת התא. צחוק רם ועליז של נערים גלש מתחת לדלת והגיע לאוזניו של רמוס. הוא ראה את הדלת נפתחת, ונער ממושקף, בעל רעמת שיער שחור ופרוע, מעד פנימה.

"סיריוס בלק! אתה תשלם זה!" צעק הילד כשהוא מנופף באגרופו, שנייה לפני שהבחין ברמוס. הוא הסמיק, וכשהוא מעביר יד בשיערו השחור והמבולגן בניסיון לסדר אותו, חייך אל רמוס. "מצטער."

רמוס נשך את שפתיו. "זה בסדר..."

"הפרענו לך?" שאל הילד כשהוא נועץ את מבטו בספר שהחזיק רמוס. "זה פשוט בלק המטומטם הזה..."

"מישהו דיבר עלי?" משהו ביציבתו של הנער שפסע לתוך התא העיד על דם עתיק. החיוך השובב שהאיר את עיניו השחורות עמד בניגוד מוחלט לאותה איכות אריסטוקרטית.

הילד הממושקף נחר בבוז מעושה. "זה סיריוס בלק האידיוט," הכריז כשחיוך מדושן על פניו. "אני ג'יימס פוטר." הוא הושיט את ידו ללחיצה.

רמוס לחץ את היד המושטת, לא יודע מה עליו לעשות.

ג'יימס פוטר קמט את מצחו. "מה קרה? חתול בלע לך את הלשון?"

הנער הגבוה גלגל את עיניו. "אתה מפחיד אותו, פוטר." הוא דחף את ג'יימס במחווה חברית, וחייך אל רמוס הנבוך. "פוטר מתכוון לשאול מי אתה?"

"הו, אני רמוס. לופין."

"שלום רמוס לופין. אני סיריוס בלק, נצר למשפחת בלק המכובדת והעתיקה ביותר." הוא גיחך כשאמר זאת, ניצוץ זדוני מהבהב בעיניו.

"המשפחה של סיריוס חושבת שהוא עושה-צרות." אמר ג'יימס כשהוא מתיישב לצדו של רמוס. "אמא שלו מקווה שישלחו אותו לסלית'רין וששם יחנכו אותו קצת..."

"כן. סלית'רין. איכס," הבהיר סיריוס את דעתו בנושא.

ג'יימס קנטר אותו. "כל המשפחה שלך הלכה לסלית'רין, בלק."

"אז אני אהיה האחד שישבור את המסורת." רמוס הבחין כי סיריוס בלק צנח בנינוחות למושב הנגדי. הוא השעין את ראשו כנגד שמש החלון, שומט את רגליו הארוכות על המושב. "איפה אתה חושב שישימו אותך?" שאל את רמוס.

"הו... אממ." רמוס נשך את שפתיו. "אני לא יודע..."

ג'יימס קמט את מצחו. "אתה בן של מוגלגים?"

"לא, לא..." מהר רמוס לומר. "אני פשוט... לא יודע. אף פעם לא חשבתי על זה."

"אני אלך לגריפינדור," הצהיר ג'יימס פוטר. "אבא שלי הלך לגריפינדור-"

-"ואמא שלך הלכה לרייבנקלו," התערב סיריוס.

"שתוק, בלק. בכל מקרה, אני בטוח אהיה בגריפינדור. גריפינדור זה הבית של האמיצים. לרייבנקלו הולך מי שחכם, ובסלית'רין... טוב, אנשים כמו המשפחה של בלק הולכים לשם."

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

"אתה יודע, ערמומיים. שאפתנים. הם מקבלים רק כאלה עם דם טהור."

"ולהפלפאף?" שאל רמוס בסקרנות.

"להפלפאף הולכים כל אלה שלא התקבלו לבתים האחרים." ג'יימס פוטר גיחך ברשעות. "אז לאן אתה חושב שימיינו אותך?"

רמוס שקל את האינפורמציה בזהירות. הוא מעולם לא חשב על עצמו כעל אמיץ במיוחד, ומשפחת לופין לא השתייכה לאף אחת מהמשפחות העתיקות למיטב ידיעתו. הוא לא היה ערמומי או שאפתן, אם כי נטה להניח שהוא לא טיפש. אנאליז תמיד ציינה עד כמה הוא אינטליגנטי – אם כי אמהות היו אמורות להגיד כאלו דברים. "אני חושב ש...אולי לרייבנקלו," אמר לבסוף, מבויש. 

"הו, רייבנקלו נשמע לי הגיוני," עודד אותו ג'יימס. "אתה קורא ספרים... אז אתה בטח צריך להיות חכם כזה."

"מה אתה קורא, באמת?" שאל סיריוס.

"הו, אממ. מיתולוגיה יוונית." רמוס הסמיק, ונזכר לסגור את הספר שעדיין נח על ברכיו. אנאליז תמיד התלוננה שהוא שקוע בספרים שלו מכדי להתרכז בדבריה, ורמוס לא רצה להצטייר כחסר נימוס. ג'יימס פוטר וסיריוס בלק היו הילדים הראשונים שדיברו איתו, והם נראו נחמדים למדי. הוא קיווה לעשות עליהם רושם חיובי- לא להרתיע אותם.

"גם בלק אוהב לקרוא," נידב ג'יימס אינפורמציה. סיריוס נעץ בו מבט רושף-גיצים שרק הביא את הילד הממושקף להנהן בעליצות. "פעם אמא שלו תפסה אותו קורא ספר של מוגלגים וכמעט מרטה לו את האוזניים."

"כן, והיא אמרה שאתה מקלקל אותי ולא נתנה לי לפגוש אותך במשך חודש."

רמוס קימט את מצחו בתמהון. "חשבתי שהורים אמורים לאהוב את זה שאנחנו קוראים..."

"אמא של בלק היא עטלף גדול ושחור. היא לא אוהבת שום דבר."

"היי!" סיריוס התנפל על ג'יימס כשהוא סוגר את ידיו סביב צווארו של הנער הקטן יותר ומטלטל אותו בחוזקה. "אל תדבר ככה על אמא שלי!"

"אבל אתה מדבר ככה על אמא שלך!"

"כי היא אמא  _ שלי _ ," נהם סיריוס.

"היא מתנגדת לספרות מוגלגית?" שאל רמוס בקול קטן. הוא לא היה רגיל להימצא בחברת ילדים אחרים והאינטראקציה בין סיריוס לג'יימס היוותה מחזה מרתק בעבורו. הם היו נינוחים זה לצד זה, נינוחים במידה כזו שהמאבק שהתפתח ביניהם חלף כמשהו אקראי וחסר משמעות. הזאב, לעומת זאת, זיהה ופירש את המחוות של שני הגורים, והאדם שהכיל את הזאב מצא את עצמו מוטרד ומרותק בו-זמנית.

סיריוס הרפה מצווארו של ג'יימס על מנת להביט בנער החיוור. "אמא שלי? מתנגדת לספרות מוגלגית?" הוא גלגל את עיניו. "מה פתאום. היא חושבת שספרים מוגלגיים הם חומר בערה מצויין. הרבה יותר מבולי-עץ –"

ג'יימס ניצל את היסח הדעת הרגעי של סיריוס על מנת לחבוט בראשו.

"אוי, פוטר!"

עגלת המזון שנעצרה בפתח התא בדיוק באותו רגע מנעה מסיריוס ליטול את נקמתו. הניחוחות שעלו משלל מדברי המאפה גרמו לבטנו של רמוס לקרקר, מזכירות לו כי לא אכל דבר מאז הבוקר. אנאליז והוא אכלו ארוחת בוקר קטנה של פודינג ולחם והיא ארזה לו שני סנדוויצ'ים בתיק, להשביע את רעבונו במהלך הנסיעה הארוכה להוגוורטס. עם זאת רמוס נאלץ להודות כי הכריכים של אמו כלל לא נראו מעוררי תיאבון כמו שלל הממתקים שסיריוס וג'יימס לא היססו לרכוש.

הוא קרא בהפתעה כשצפרדע-שוקולד פגעה במצחו. סיריוס בלק, נרגן למראה, הביט בו מהמושב שמנגד. "קדימה, תאכל אותה לפני שהיא תברח."

רמוס, מבולבל עדיין, הושיט את ידו לתפוס את הצפרדע שמהרה לקפץ לאורך המושב והרחק ממנו. הוא קילף את נייר העטיפה המרשרש בזהירות, מרים את הצפרדע לפיו ומסיר את ראשה בנגיסה אחת. אנאליז הייתה מביאה לו צפרדעי-שוקולד ביום שלאחר הירח המלא ולשוקולד היה טעם של בית ולהבות לוחשות באח והתשישות-הנוזלית של אחרי השינוי. הוא מצץ את שרידי השוקולד שדבקו בחניכיו, מביט בנער השני שהשיב לו במבט אפור, מסוקרן.

"תודה."

סיריוס העניק לו חצי חיוך נבוך. "על לא דבר. אתה רוצה לבדוק את הסוכריות? יש כאן אחת שנראית נורמלית." רמוס הבחין כי הוא בודק את צבעה של סוכריית ברטי-בוטס.

ג'יימס מיהר לחטוף ממנו את הסוכרייה, מרחרח אותה בחשדנות. "היא לא מריחה לי טוב. אל תיתן לו אותה."

סיריוס גלגל את עיניו במחווה שרמוס התחיל לזהות כאופיינית לנער הגבוה. "הוא ילד גדול. תחזיר לו את הסוכרייה, פוטר."

ג'יימס, בפה מלא, העניק להם מבט תמים. "היא הייתה בסדר," הודה תוך כדי לעיסה. "טעם דשא- היי, עשיתי את זה בשביל רמוס- תאר לעצמך שזאת הייתה סוכרייה בטעם מיצי-קיבה – אני הקרבתי את עצמי למע- תפסיק לקרקף אותי, בלק!"

הוא מצא את עצמו מחייך נוכח השניים, שוקע אל תוך מושב העור המרופד כאשר הקול הפנימי, הכמעט בלתי-מורגש שהיה הזאב, סיפר לו כי שני גורי-האדם שקועים במאבק כח פנימי שתכליתו הסמויה היא להרשים את רמוס. סיריוס בלק זרק לעברו סוכריית ברטי-בוטס נוספת, הפעם מתוך המלאי המצומצם של חברו (ג'יימס רטן ומלמל משהו על משפחות קוסמים ותיקות ששוחות בכסף וחושבות שכל המכשפים האחרים הם ואסלים שלהן – אמירה שזיכתה אותו בסנוקרת' מרשימה למדי), ורמוס גיחך ופתח את הסוכרייה שהתגלתה כתופין בטעם מרציפן.

הנסיעה חלפה ביעף. שעות מספר לאחר מכן הופתע רמוס להיווכח כי למן הרגע בו מעדו סיריוס בלק וג'יימס פוטר לתא הקרון לא הציץ בספר שהביא איתו מהבית אפילו פעם אחת. לפנות ערב, כשהוא מתבונן בסיריוס מנופף באצבעו לעבר אורותיה של טירת-הוגוורטס המנצנצים במרחק ובג'יימס המנומנם משעין את ראשו כנגד זגוגית החלון – הרשה לעצמו איש-הזאב הצעיר לחוש אופטימיות זהירה. מאוחר יותר יכתוב לאנאליז מחדרו שבמגדל גריפינדור וישביע אותה שלא לדאוג לו. לראשונה בחייו היו לרמוס חברים והוא חשב עליהם באותה יראה שבה היה פותח את מתנות חג המולד שהביאה לו אנאליז; באותה זהירות פדנטית שבה – כך יתלונן סיריוס שנים לאחר מכן – נהג לתחוב קווצת שיער סוררת מאחורי אוזנו של הנער האחר. הוא הלך לישון מאוחר יחסית אותו ערב, מאזין לקול לחישותיהם המהוסות של ג'יימס וסיריוס מהמיטות הסמוכות. הילד הרביעי שלן איתם בחדר נרדם ברגע שהניח את ראשו על הכרית ורמוס ציין לעצמו קודם לכן כי פיטר פטיגרו נראה כמו ילד נחמד ושקט. הוא עצם את עיניו אם כן, וכשהוא מאזין ליללות הזאבים העולות מן היער האסור, שקע בשינה עמוקה.


End file.
